


[Podfic] Last Words of A Shooting Star

by alderations



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: There was a ghost in the machine, who could it be?---In which Nastya comes to the decision to go Out
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Last Words of A Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Words of A Shooting Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854111) by [yalejosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalejosie/pseuds/yalejosie). 



**Listen:**  


**Text:** [Last Words of A Shooting Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854111)

 **Author:** [yalejosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalejosie)

 **Reader:** [alderations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations)

 **Length:** 05:13

**Author's Note:**

> I make so many horrible mouth noises when I'm sad. I need everyone to know just how many horrible mouth noises I edited out of this.


End file.
